


Two beating hearts attuned to the same melody

by soulhead



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, as it should be !, more like Lando worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulhead/pseuds/soulhead
Summary: Lando tastes of summer, Carlos muses.He always had, even in the cold alps of Austria or in the middle of a stormy evening in London, Lando carries the air of the Mediterranean sea wherever he goes.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Two beating hearts attuned to the same melody

In the middle of an unique season where the world and his future feel foreign, filled with too much unknown and potential regrets, Monza comes with its high speed, its podium and bittersweet-almost-but-not victory. Yet, if Carlos is sure he'll keep in his memories for a very long time the glorious image of green, white and red confettis falling around him, his recollections of this day will always be focused on a moment almost no one witnessed.

Far away from camera lenses, from the applause of his team and the constant chimes of his phone, Lando and he decided on this evening to shatter the dam that retained all the feelings they hid from one another.

For what felt like the longest time, there was too much pent up emotions between the two of them : too many lingering touches and stares, too many words dying on the tip of their tongue to be left unsaid. Most importantly, until then there had been too few occasions where Carlos felt confident enough to confront Lando to the truth of the jumbled mess his heart was whenever he was in his presence.

On that day through, Carlos felt brave enough.

And whenever he remembers that time, even years forward, he's systematically thrown back right into it and he relieves this moment as if it's taking place before his eyes for the second, third and billionth times.

He's thrown right back to the body of his younger self, his breath shortening as he sees himself walk in direction of Lando's room, cursing at the hotel hall that suddenly seems to be spanning over kilometers before he finally reaches his destination. Barely two knocks later, Lando opens him the door, a bright smile illuminating his face when their gaze meet.

And as much as Carlos always hated himself for being so clumsy with his words whenever he had to talk about his emotions, how he always managed to freeze up at the worst time, for once he did the right thing :

_Can I kiss you ?_

A simple question. One that Lando answers only after a few seconds of silence to reach his lips first.

In retrospect, he should have expected this from his lover : Lando has always been one step ahead of him, his eyes twinkling with mirthfulness while he's just waiting for Carlos to catch up.

Their first kiss, as clumsy and frantic as it has been, still feel to this day like a liberation and what followed was a night Carlos still can't comprehend fully. Sometime, he's even almost convinced part of his spirit hasn't really left Lando's room. Maybe, even to this day, he's still discovering the sweet sounds his lover made that night underneath him, ones he drank on Lando's lips like fine nectar.

And maybe the greatest surprise of that day was actually the morning that followed :

To wake up nested against Lando's chest, surrounded by nothing but the soothing sound of Lando breathing softly, to be allowed to observe each and every mole on the younger man, the golden light of the sun that reflected on his skin...Well, it felt almost too perfect that emotions got the best of him and if a few tears escaped his eyes that morning, well, no one else but him witnessed it.

And now, three years later, it feels like an entire lifetime has passed.

They aren't teammate anymore, the world has regained a little bit of normalcy after the Covid-19 pandemic and a new era of regulation in F1 is about to begin.

Yet, right now, just one week before the official start of the 2022 season, it feels like nothing at all has changed between the both of them.

Lando's there, in ~~his~~ _their_ home, lazily swimming back and forth through the swimming pool.

«Carlooooos, stop meditating and come swim with me !» he says with a pout that shouldn't be as adorable as it is for a 23 years old man.

A childish expression he should be able to say no to as well, yet that Carlos still hasn't managed to resist. Without missing a beat, he stands up from the lounging chair he was laying on to jump into the pool in a cannonball and splash his lover as much as he can.

Once he reaches back the surface of the water, Lando makes a big show of complaining, his pout back in full-force on his face.

Carlos doesn't hesitate one second to quieten those complaints down by gently cradling both of Lando's cheeks and pulling him into a soft kiss.

 _He tastes of summer_ , Carlos muses.

He always had, even in the cold alps of Austria or in the middle of a stormy evening in London, Lando carries the air of the Mediterranean sea wherever he goes.

As their kiss deepens, he feels Lando's hands roam almost impatiently across his body and Carlos chuckles against him.

«Worked up already, aren't you ?» Carlos teases as he pulls back from him.

«You're not fair to me.» his lover whines at the loss of contact before enclosing his lips once again against his «You don't know what you do to me when you meditate !»

«Oh ?»

«You always look so good, like you're some statue of an ancient greek god and your face gets all...» Lando gestures vaguely at his face

«My face looks all ?»

«All calm, like there could be a storm around you and you wouldn't notice ! I wish I could concentrate long enough to be like that...»

«It's not about concentration...» he corrects while observing the shiver that runs through his lover's body as the tip of his fingers reach the exposed skin of Lando's collarbone «It's about finding something, a memory or a thought that you can cling to, so all your current worries and woes go away...»

«And what memory do you use to do that?» Lando asks curiously.

Carlos remains silent for a moment, brushing with his thumb the wet curls on his lover's forehead and admiring the way his skin glistens with pearls of water. His eyes eventually find Lando's and with the almost shy smiles that bloom on both their face, Carlos knows that his lover understood everything he needed to.

They stay almost unmoving in each other's arms, Lando's head resting against his shoulder for what feels like an eternity. Around them, the wind gently rustle the trees surrounding their property and crickets lull them into a shared daze. Eventually, a colder wind starts to blow as the sun eventually begin to set and they both reluctantly quit each other's arm to exit the pool.

Carlos doesn't make three steps out of it before he's pressed against the wall of their house by a demanding Lando whose sole life goal in this moments seems to be mapping every parcel of his neck with his mouth.

Maybe, Carlos realizes, if he can remember so precisely every detail of their first night together, it's because Lando allows him to revisit this memory with every moan and every time their chest collide into one another to close any distance between the both of them.

And because Carlos is nothing but a mere mortal man faced with the source of his greatest desire being putty in his hands, he becomes filled with a yearning he can't possibly control. He's sure that Lando must be aware to some extent of the effect he has on him, after all he's never been really good at hiding himself behind a mask of control in those moments. It must be so obvious, the way his fingers tremble as he works Lando open and how he remains silent just to not miss a single of his lover's breathy moans...

Yet, Lando never comments the almost crazed look he wears and only relinquishes at the reverent attention he's given.

Meanwhile, Carlos frenzied brain screams at him with the _want_ to tattoo on himself the sound of Lando's ecstatic laugh every time his beard tickles the insides of the younger man's tights. Or maybe his spirit vibrates with the _need_ to have the bruises on his own neck given by Lando to become perpetually engraved on his body. Carlos doesn't really know it himself. But the simple thought of keeping with him everywhere he goes a little reminder of Lando, looking enticingly mesmerizing as he whines and whimpers with every caress Carlos reverently traces on his body him....Well, to put it simply, he's sure saner men than him would have gone mad with this vision.

Or maybe, it has nothing to do with that, Carlos thinks as he enters Lando as gently as he can despite the tremor of his own legs. Maybe he just desperately want the world to observe the physical manifestation of what Lando does to him and brandish it to the world just to be _seen_.

But Carlos knows none of them would truly understand. How could they ? They haven't seen the striking picture Lando paints as he bends and writhe ever so gracefully in synchronization with every movement of Carlos hips against him.

Lando looks wrecked, but still, in Carlos vision he remains pristine perfect and he realizes in a brief moment of lucidity that his lover was wrong earlier.

The one who look like a greek god between the two of them isn't Carlos. Sure, he's aware of his own looks and the effects he has of his lover, but...Right now and every time he brings him to completion, Lando definitely looks like Eros, the god of lust reincarnated into his flushed lover.

And maybe, Carlos thinks as he admires his lover coming down from his high, if he continues to be worthy enough of Lando's love, he'll get to spend the rest of his life by his altar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading<3! Any feedback is welcome !:D


End file.
